


your affection.

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, jealous souji again, nervous yosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke has a crush. Souji wants to know but at the same time doesn’t want to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your affection.

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr prompt I got more so for a jealous souji with general conversation on yosuke's crush.

There was some apprehension in the way Souji spoke.

“So how long have you liked this person then?”

Yosuke poked at the bento sitting in his lap. His hands were clamming up as he had finally to entrust Souji with the current issue concerning his love life. Of course it was almost ironic given..

“A while.” The brunet sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. “I guess I’m nervous about it? What if they freak out and say no and maybe even spread some lame rumor about it or just-”

“Yosuke calm down. I doubt any of that would happen.” If it did Souji would be sure to kill them personally, either through anger or jealousy he wasn’t sure which yet.

“You’re right. They aren’t the type to do that sort of thing.”

Souji chose to press on the matter. He needed more details on who this person was that had somehow caught Yosuke’s attention to this extent.

Yosuke chuckled a little uneasily. “Well..they’re pretty perfect honestly.”

Souji bit back from scowling.

“They always know what to say, they make me feel wanted and needed, and they’re just..so amazing.”

Swirling the tip of his chopstick into a few pieces of rice, Yosuke continued. “They are just well-liked by a lot of people too. They could have anyone they wanted really so it’s discouraging..they’re outta my league.” A light laugh was heard then, but it was hollow. It was almost as if Yosuke was mocking himself.

“Anyone would be lucky to have you though, and if they think otherwise then they’re an idiot.”

“Ah...” Yosuke’s cheeks visibly darkened, and he had to quickly reaffirm his grip on his chopsticks that nearly slipped from his grasp. “Mm..so you think I should tell them?”

Everything in Souji screamed  _no_. Deep down, he wanted to be the one to make Yosuke happy. It should’ve been him taking him out and making him feel special and smile in that way that reflected in his eyes. it was something Souji was quite fond of...

Souji stood up, stretching before turning to look at Yosuke. “I want you to do what is going to make you happy because that’s what matters the most out of all of this.”

Yosuke set aside the bento box, running his hands on his knees nervously while looking lost in thought.

“Okay,  _all right_.” Yosuke breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself and psych himself up in the same instance.

Souji could feel his heart beating at an erratic rate. He was torn between taking back what he said and demanding to know just who it was that was liable to attain Yosuke’s affection.

“Souji I...” Yosuke’s face was completely red as he tried not to trip over his words. “ _I like you_.”

The words crashed over Souji. For a moment his thoughts slowed almost if they were letting it all sink in.

Meanwhile Yosuke was trying not to implode. “Partner..say something please..”

“Oh thank god.”

Souji practically fell to his knees. Looking up at Yosuke, he ran his hand up to lightly trace over Yosuke’s own.

“W-What? Are you  _okay_  I mean is  _this_  okay?” The brunet was trying to not to flail as he stared at Souji desperately.

“Yes. Definitely  _yes_.”

Yosuke instantly looked relieved and finally let a smile form on his lips.

“Oh damn okay good, I was so worried you’d hate me.”

“I was about to explode from jealousy.” Souji said, gradually intertwining their fingers together and not moving his gaze off of Yosuke for a second.

“There’s nothing to be jealous of. No one is better than you in my mind.” Yosuke felt like his words were too cheesy after he had said them. Apparently it was the right thing to say though because the next thing he knew Souji had gripped along the back of his neck to draw him in for a soft kiss.


End file.
